Precursor starship classification
Niex starship models varied in both design and efficiency throughout the ages. Throughout their later history, however, designs were consistent and considered multigenerational, as they had become so advanced, that upgrades weren't usually available. Avatar Most vessels are manned and maintained entirely by the "minds" of the Niex who pilot them from a safe location, or their homeworld. Their minds are linked to a custom built "avatar", a small and relatively simple construct that will always perform's it's user's will. Providence starship, Capital starship, and exploration vessels are the only starships deemed necessary to be manned and maintained manually, however. While Providence and Capital starship serve as a home, exploration vessels are manned by Niex in order in order for them to embrace their philosophical interest in making discoveries first-hand. Later starships models Fighter and Sentinel craft Both Fighter and Sentinel craft were deployable via either surface-to-atmosphere methods or starship hangar bays. Fighter craft are utilizable in a number of situation, while the unmanned Sentinel are automated, and non-manned, relying upon the strategic minds of an advanced AI. Sentinels are only similar to the Forerunner's "Sentinel" in the sense that they are capable of non-manned flight. The Nebula-class adaptive light fighter was innovative, serving not only as a fighter, but as the navigational/weapons avatar itself. It was adaptive in the sense that it was capable of entering a terrestrial planets atmosphere and transforming into a dynamic land vehicle as well. Cruisers and other multirole vessels Nearly eons before the Forerunner-Precursor War, the Niex had developed multigenerational vessels, suitable for all situations from battle to civilian transport. All relatively recent vessels utilize hyperdrive, and are virtually impenetrable due to neural reinforcement managed by the Niex naval corps.. Models such as the Archangel-class are synonymous with the overall potential of the Niex navy. Even massive vessels such as these are dwarfed by other feats of theirs; even so, they would make a formidable opponent in any naval conflict. It can be estimated that an Archangel would have the potential to eliminate three Covenant Supercarriers in one second, without leaving any trace of their destruction. Frigates Most Niex frigates offered innovative cargo-storage methods, such as sealing it's payload safely in secure regions of slipspace. After a shipment is undertaken, the storage can be accessed via internal systems that will deliver any object stored in the same form that it had been inserted in. Contrary to popular belief, all operative cargo frigates feature an infinite capacity for payload, and size is only necessary to contain and maintain the slipspace portal. This is of major importance, as any cargo lost in slipspace would be infinitely difficult (and therefore impossible) to isolate and restore. Battleship Niex vessels designed to serve as battleship offer a wide range of weaponry, however, their signature feature is usually a narrow-built, agile hull and large propulsion engines for achieving great, non-warp speeds, capable of pursuing any enemy vessels in which they wish to engage. In fact, battleship are only second to cruisers in diversity. Prowler vessels are heavily used as safeguarding tools, found surrounding areas of great importance, such as political capitals, colony worlds, or larger vessels serving other purposes. Prowlers tend to remain in cloaked packs, hidden in specified locations until they are needed. After a mission is completed, they will return to their assigned posts. A wide range of other battleship have much greater freedom, however, roaming greater expanses in their free time. Most battleship only see action in actual military conflict, in which they have gained a reputation for ravaging enemy fleets. Amongst these legendary vessels, dreadnaught are a rare, yet spectacular sight to behold, regularly stretching over forty-kilometers, and massacring opponents at a much greater rate than it's friendly competition. Amongst the most common forms of battleship, the Redeemer and Reclaimer are easily the most recognizable. Their unique, telltale silhouette is seemingly synonymous with the Niex' massive naval force. Although identical in design, the Reclaimer is more than double the overall mass of the Reedemer. Capital starship Massive in every sense, Capital starship were considered home to thousands upon thousands of nomadic Niex. Although only a few had ever been built in known history, they have been estimated to hold at least a two-third percentage of their astoundingly large overall population. They are usually found alongside thousands of other similar vessels. Capital starhips aren't organized by class, sporting only one model which is simply referred to as a Capital starship. Capital starships feature all advancements available, in order to ensure the survival of it's occupants. The loss of one Capital starship would result in a massive amount of lives, and all of Niex society could be considered compromised. Only one Capital Starship has been lost throughout history, during the Precursor-Enigma War. Providence starship Providence starship are similar to their parent Capital starship, only smaller scale, with variant models. They can usually be found in groups of four or more, trailing behind a Capital starship. Model gallery Below is a selection of specific models that weren't illustrated above, placed in a random order. File:Retribution-class.jpeg|The Retribution-class fighter File:Redeemer.jpeg|The Redeemer-class light battleship File:Reclaimer-class.jpeg|The Reclaimer-class battleship File:Inheritor-class.jpeg|The Inheritor-class heavy battleship File:Reaper-class_Prowler.gif|The ancient Reaper-class prowler, revered as the original Niex prowler. File:Valhalla-class_Cruiser.gif|The Valhalla-class light cruiser File:Nix-class.png|The Nix-class adapted light dreadnaught File:Paradiso-class.jpeg|The Paradiso-class heavy fighter File:Broadsword-class.jpeg|The Broadsword-class battlecruiser File:Doctrine-class.jpeg|The Doctrine-class light dreadnaught File:Nymph-class.jpeg|The Nymph-class cruiser File:Valkyrie-class.jpeg|The Valkyrie-class archeology vessel File:Nephilim-class.jpeg|The Nephilim-class heavy fighter File:Nostalgia-class.jpeg|The Nostalgia-class prowler File:Royale-class.jpeg|The Royale-class advanced heavy prowler File:Red_Hare-class.jpeg|The Red Hare-class light exploration vessel File:Emphasis-class.jpeg|An outdated model, the Emphasis-class is rarely seem in modern strike forces. File:Invictus-class.jpeg|The Invictus-class frigate File:Cypher-class.jpeg|The Cypher-class battleship File:Vector-class.jpeg|The Vector-class light defensive cruiser File:Paradox-class.jpeg|The Paradox-class light frigate File:Embassy-class.jpeg|The Embassy-class cruiser File:Chimera-class.jpeg|The Chimera-class sentinel File:Behemoth-class.jpeg|The Behemoth-class heavy destroyer File:Mythic-class.jpeg|The Mythic-class fighter File:Xolotl-class.jpeg|The Xolotl-class cruiser File:Mjolnir-class.jpeg|The Mjolnir-class light cruiser File:Opus-class.jpeg|The Opus-class Providence starship File:Devout-class.jpeg|The Devout-class fighter File:Celestia-class.jpeg|The Celestia-class cruiser File:Utu-class.png|The Utu-class heavy sentinel File:Ares-class.jpeg|The Ares-class fighter File:Midgard-class.jpeg|The Midgard-class science vessel File:Absolution-class.jpeg|The Absolution-class light frigate File:Unfinished_Construct.jpeg|An ancient Nexus-class light cruiser abandoned while under construction. File:Osiris-class.png|The Osiris-class battlecruiser File:Damnation-class.jpeg|The Damnation-class battlecruiser File:Bird-of-Prey-class.jpeg|The Bird-of-Prey-class heavy fighter File:Kempo-class.png|The Kempo-class advanced light fighter File:Marathon-class.jpeg|The Marathon-class sentinel File:Proteus-class.jpeg|The Proteus-class Providence starship File:Aegis-class.png|The Aegis-class defensive sentinel File:Eclipse-class.jpeg|The Eclipse'-class light destroyer File:Fenghuang-class.png|The ''Fenghuang-class frigate File:Aether-class.jpeg|The Aether-class cruiser File:Impenetrable-class.jpeg|The Impenetrable-class sentinel File:Enforcer-class.png|The Enforcer-class heavy sentinel File:Paladin-class.jpeg|The Paladin-class science vessel File:Sigil-class.jpeg|The Sigil-class heavy sentinel File:Yggdrasil-class.jpeg|The Yggdrasil-class light frigate File:Elysium-class.jpeg|The Elysium-class defensive battlecruiser File:Nebula_avatarship_2.jpeg|The Nebula-class adaptive light fighter in vacuum-maneuverable form. File:Nebula_avatarship.jpeg|The Nebula-class adaptive light fighter in surface-maneuverable form. File:Sunyata-class.png|The Sunyata-class light fighter File:Noble-class.jpeg|The Noble-class cruiser File:Vanguard-class.jpeg|The Vanguard-class sentinel File:Loki-class.jpeg|The Loki-class heavy sentinel File:Excalibur-class.jpeg|The Excalibur-class battleship Category:Precursor Category:Ships